


It's Love (And a Little Bit of Magic)

by GuixonLove



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Tinker Tailor Soldier Spy (2011), Wild Target (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Fluff, M/M, This is basically a crossover with a few different fandoms, where everyone knows everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 18:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: This is a collection of ficlets that I wrote featuring various pairings based in a Hogwarts AU. If you have a prompt you would like me to write, shoot me an ask onTumblr!





	1. Guixon

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unbritpicked so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Previously posted under my previous AO3 pseudonym: GuixonLover87.

Hector shivered as he wandered through the Forbidden Forest, stumbling in the dark. His idiot friends thought it would be a real hoot to bring him out here and take his wand before leaving him behind. All this because they found out that he was secretly seeing a boy from Ravenclaw. 

He heard a loud howl coming from somewhere behind him. He was so startled, he ran deeper into the forest. He let out a cry when he tripped over a tree root and fell onto the cold ground.

He cursed under his breath and was struggling to get to his feet when he heard twigs breaking somewhere behind him. 

“W-Who’s out there?” Hector called, trying to put on a brave face. He stood and took a step backwards, walking until his back hit a tree. His heart raced and he was about to take off running once more when he saw a creature made of soft blue light. He squinted and realized it was a Golden Retriever.

“Hector?” a familiar voice called. Just then, his boyfriend, Peter, stepped into the clearing, his wand glowing the same color blue as the dog in front of him. The sight was enough to send sobs of relief to slip from Hector’s mouth.

He rushed forward and wrapped his arms around Peter, hugging him tightly. “How did you find me?” he asked, burying his face into the crook of Peter’s neck. 

“I was coming out of the library when I overheard those friends of yours talking about how they left you in here,” Peter explained as his long fingers played with Hector’s hair. He pulled back and gently wiped away the tears from Hector’s cheeks, giving him a shy smile. “Now, why don’t we go back inside? I managed to get a small picnic from the house elves and thought we could head up to the roof and star gaze.”

Hector gave Peter a watery smile before reaching down and lacing his fingers with Peter’s.

“Sounds perfect.”


	2. Kharthur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret meeting between Khan and Arthur.
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like me to write, shoot me an ask on [Tumblr](http://guixonlove87.tumblr.com/ask) .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and Unbritpicked so any and all mistakes are mine.

Khan quietly snuck out of the dorms he shared with his fellow Ravenclaw classmates and made his way into the common room. He paused when his roommate and best friend, Sherlock, looked up from his potions homework. 

“Where are you going?”

“None of your business.”

Sherlock leaned forward in his seat, the corners of his lips curling up in the beginnings of a smirk. “You are a horrible liar, you do realize that, don’t you? You’re sneaking out to meet with that boy from Hufflepuff, aren’t you?”

Khan’s mouth fell open. He snapped out of his stupor and shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“There you go lying again,” Sherlock cackled. Khan glared at his friend and stormed out of the common room. He made his way down the long, winding staircase leading out of the tower, past the Great Hall, until he came to the library. 

The librarian, Irma Pince, looked up when Khan walked in. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Khan shook his head and walked further into the library. He had always liked coming in here and enjoying the silence and smell of old books. It was his little safe haven from the stress of real life. Now, it was even better for a whole different reason.

As he turned the corner, he saw a boy with messy auburn curls wearing a yellow and black scarf, indicating that he was a Hufflepuff, standing in front of one of the many shelves, pretending to examine the spines of the books. Khan bit back a grin as he silently stepped behind the boy and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Been waiting long?”

The boy yelped and spun around. He relaxed when he saw that it was Khan. “You scared me.” 

Khan chuckled softly as he dipped his head and stole a kiss. 

“Sorry, Arthur. Will you forgive me?”

Arthur bit his lip shyly and pretended to think about it before he broke out into a huge grin. “Kiss me again and all will be forgiven.”

A grin spread across Khan’s face as he carefully pressed Arthur back against the bookshelf and kissed him deeply, automatically feeling all of the stresses of his day melting away.


	3. Impossible Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara has a surprise for Rose one night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and unbritpicked so any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> If you have a prompt you would like me to write, just shoot me an ask on [Tumblr](http://guixonlove87.tumblr.com/ask)!

“Could you tell me again where we’re going?” Rose whispered as she followed her girlfriend of two years down the long, silent corridor of Hogwarts. Clara paused beside a suit of armor and glanced down at the piece of parchment in her hands.

“You’ll see,” was all Clara replied before grabbing Rose’s hand and tugged her around the corner and further down the empty hallway. They eventually came to a stop in the middle of the corridor in front of an ugly tapestry. Clara turned and looked at Rose with a mischievous twinkle in her brown eyes.

“Do you remember what you told me yesterday?”

Rose pursed her lips in thought, trying to recall one of the many conversations the day before. “What? When I said I wished we had a place of our own where we could be alone?”

“Yes! Now, all we need to do is walk in front of this spot three times, thinking of the place you told me about yesterday.”

“Is there a point to all this?”

Clara rolled her eyes and reached over to playfully pinch her girlfriend’s arm. “Just shut up and do it!”

Rose sighed before doing as asked. She slipped her hand back in Clara’s and the two of them walked up and down the hallway three times, thinking of a quiet place for them to be alone. After the third jaunt up and down the hallway, Rose turned her head and gasped when she saw a doorknob that hadn’t been there before. 

“What? Where did that come from?” she asked, looking at Clara with wide eyes. Clara simply grinned before reaching out and opening the door.

“After you, milady,” she purred demurely as she bowed and lifter her head, giving Rose a cheeky wink. Rose licked her lips before hesitantly stepping inside the room with Clara right behind her. She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face when she saw what looked like a quaint little bedroom. A comfy bed was in the corner of the room, made up in soft blankets and silk sheets, and a small ice bucket filled with bottles of butterbeer sat on the bedside table. 

“It’s perfect,” Rose murmured as she stepped further into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. She looked up and met Clara’s smiling face, a grin of her own tugging at her lips. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” Clara replied. She then bent down and captured Rose’s lips in a soft kiss. She then pulled back and slid a hand through Rose’s blonde hair. “Now, what do you say we test out this bed?”

Rose threw her head back and laughed before grabbing Clara and pulling her down on the bed on top of her, the two of them giggling between kisses.


	4. Chapter Four - Johnlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like having friends who are willing to push you into stop being a stubborn idiot and talk to his crush. Thankfully, Sherlock has Peter and Khan for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and unBrit picked so any and all all mistakes are mine.

“Remind me again where we’re going,” Sherlock grumbles as his roommate Khan drags him outside into the chilly autumn morning. 

“I have a surprise for you,” Khan replies as he continues leading Sherlock away from the school towards the Quidditch practice fields. As soon as Sherlock sees where he’s being pulled, he digs his heels into the ground and refuses to move any further. 

“What is wrong with you?” he hisses, glancing around to make sure no one is around before focusing his glare on his friend. “Why are we here?”

Khan rolls his eyes and steps closer to Sherlock. “You know good and well why we’re here. You’re not as sneaky as you think you are.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrow further. When he doesn’t say anything in response, Khan continues.

“You have the biggest crush on John Watson, the head boy for Gryffindor.”

“I do not!” Sherlock snaps, his voice cracking slightly. He clears his throat and tries again. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have crushes on anyone. It’s not my area.”

“Right. And I’m the bloody queen of England,” Khan snorts. He wraps an arm around Sherlock’s shoulders and chuckles when Sherlock just shrugs him off. “Why can’t you just admit that you like him? It’s quite obvious that he likes you.”  
“He does not! Does he?” 

Before Khan can answer his friend’s query, a voice calls out from behind them. “Hey! What are you two doing here?”

Both boys turn and see John Watson and Peter Guillam making their way towards the Quidditch field. Khan grins impishly before he pushes Sherlock into John’s path. 

“Oh, my friend here asked me to come with him to watch you guys practice,” he lies smoothly, ignoring the glare being shot in his direction. “Yeah, Sherlock here couldn’t stop talking about how much he admires your form up in the air, John.”

Sherlock’s face warms with embarrassment and he’s about to turn away when a hand reaches out and touches his arm. He lifts his head and sees John smiling at him. 

“Do you play?” John asks, lifting his broom. Sherlock shakes his head and looks over at Khan to tell him off but stops short when he sees that Khan is gone. 

“He left with Peter,” John explains when he sees Sherlock’s confusion. Sherlock nods and finds his gaze being pulled towards the sight of John’s hand on his arm, the warmth of it seeping in through the fabric of his robes and sending a wave of contentment through him. 

He hears John clear his throat and his eyes snap up to meet John’s. “Sorry. What did you say?” 

John grins before stepping a bit closer to Sherlock. “I asked if you were doing anything later.” 

“Why?” Sherlock replies, his brow furrowed in confusion. 

“Would you like to meet me out here later?” John asks as he shifts his broom onto his shoulder. “I thought I could teach you to ride.”

Sherlock blinks, opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before finally mumbling. 

“That…That sounds good.” 

“Excellent!” John exclaims. He winks at Sherlock before walking towards the Quidditch field, leaving Sherlock staring after him with an idiotic smile on his face before heading towards the stands to sit and watch practice.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter: GuixonLove87


End file.
